Through the Fire and the Sea
by BeeTheMagicUser
Summary: AU. Kaito had always been a brother-figure to Len, even if his feelings went beyond brotherly love. Now he's 26 and kicked from the family on account of his sexuality. Homeless, jobless, and confused, Kaito seeks comfort in his old friend that he hasn't spoken to in two years. Does he have enough self control to live with Len without doing something he'll regret? Yaoi/slash/MxM
1. I

**I'm finally getting around to writing this. It's been in my mind for a few weeks now, demanding my attention. This is a yaoi fiction, meaning there's going to be a romance, and sexual relations, between two men. If you're not into that, then you should probably consider hitting the back button. Also, the beginning of this chapter involves shotacon, but that's that's the only place in the story it will be in, so if you're not into that, you can always just skip it, though you'll probably be confused when it gets mentioned later in the story... Your call. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

* * *

**_No matter how far time could want us to be  
For you I would surge through the fire and the sea  
Our souls are together, my love is for you  
My best friend on earth, I will always be true  
-unknown_**

* * *

**I.**

_"Nii-chan, is something wrong?" The 10 year old blond asked as he tried crawling up onto my lap, which was not helping the current situation._

_"Len, I need to study," I said, using my upcoming test as an excuse to get him out of my presence. This feeling that I was having was _not _okay._

_"Kaito, don't brush me off. I'm bored. Teach me something," he begged, giving me his famous puppy-dog eyes. I always taught him things since I was six years his senior. He loved learning, and I often let him study with me._

_"...Do you want me to teach you something that's just for big kids? Something top secret?" I couldn't stop the words coming from my mouth. This child that I had looked after like a brother for 10 years was tempting me in ways that I should definitely have not been tempted. It was wrong. These feelings were bad, but I couldn't stop myself as he nodded excitedly. I got up and locked my door, my hand trembling and my breathing erratic, then returned to the gleeful child._

_"Come here, Len," I beckoned as I returned to my chair. He obeyed without delay, coming to stand in front of me with a huge smile on his face. I gulped, once again trying to stop myself from tainting this willing being before me. "This is our secret, okay, Len?" I whispered into his ear._

_"I'm good at keeping secrets!" He said giddily, and it was true, which I was thankful for at that moment._

_"Do you want to make nii-chan happy?" I asked, cursing myself for taking his adoration for granted._

_"I always want to make Kaito nii-chan happy!" His innocence tore through me like a knife, almost making me refrain from doing this awful sin, but it also made him more appealing, so I couldn't contain myself._

_"Nii-chan's in pain right now, but I can teach you how to make it go away," I offered, and a worried look spread across his face._

_"Oh no! I wanna help! Please let me help, Kaito! I don't want you in pain!" He begged, and a half disgusted, half ecstatic smile spread onto my features. I was furious with myself, but still, I continued._

_"This is where the pain is, Len," I told him, resting my hand on my clothed, unfortunate erection._

_"I hurt there, too, sometimes. It just started, but I don't like it. So I'll do anything to help you, nii-chan!" He said eagerly. Was he hitting puberty already? The thought swam through my head, filling my mind with fantasies of post-pubescent Len, which I mentally scolded myself for._

_"If you rub it enough, it'll stop hurting," I explained. "Sometimes it helps if I do it myself, but it's more effective if someone else does it."_

_"Can I rub it for you, Kaito?" Len asked so innocently. He was asking, so it was okay, right? No, I scolded myself, not if I was tricking him into this..._

_"That would be nice," I said, hardening at the anticipation._

_"Anything for nii-chan!" His smile was so bright as he reached out to undo my jeans. The sight made my mouth water, but my head throbbed at my internal conflict._

_"Let me help you," I offered, trying to quicken the process. I reached down and released myself from the cloth confinement, and I was now exposed to the child. I guess it was too late to back out, now. At least, that's what I told myself to lessen the aggravation I had with myself._

_"I'll make it go away," he whispered before grabbing me. I inhaled sharply at the contact. No one other than myself had touched me before, so the feeling was more intense than I was used to. It was fantastic, in a sick, perverted way. My face contorted into a painful, pleasured expression, which didn't go unnoticed._

_"Oh no, am I making it worse, Kaito?" Len asked, worried._

_"No, Len, you're making it better. Rub a little faster, though," I instructed, and he happily obliged, using both hands to work my member. My hands gripped the arm rests and my teeth dug into my bottom lip from the feeling._

_"It's so big and warm..." Len said in wonder as he moved a finger over the head, making my hips jerk._

_"Do that again," I commanded, and he did, making heat build up in my groin. I wasn't ready, yet, but I was getting close. "Nnng, faster, Len."_

_"Is the pain almost gone, nii-chan?" He asked with honest concern._

_"Almost. Just keep rubbing, Len." He did, and even though his motions were careless and obviously inexperienced, the pressure was building up, and he was bringing me to my release. "Ahhh," I groaned, feeling my end approaching. "Squeeze it a little harder," I instructed, reaching for a tissue from the conveniently, and strategically, placed tissue box on my desk. The pressure was building and building, and I bucked my hips up a little as he continued to rub me, that sweet smile still on his face because he was helping his beloved brother-figure. "You're doing great, Len," I praised._

_"I'm happy I can help nii-chan!" He said, his signature, adorable smile flashing across his features. That was the face that made me climax into the tissue that I shoved over my spurting member, and Len removed his hands. "Is it all better, Kaito?" He asked, and I discarded the tissue and smiled at him._

_"Yes, I'm better now. Thank you, Len," I said, smiling at him. I was a disgusting person._

* * *

"What did you just say?" My father asked me, one brow raised.

"I said, it's not a rumor. I'm actually gay," I sighed, shifting uncomfortably in my chair. Who he had found out from, I didn't know, but I didn't particularly care, either. It's not like my dad and I had a good relationship, anyway.

"I was dreading that... Well, considering our family beliefs, and the foundations of this company, I have to let you go."

"_What_?" I asked incredulously.

"You know how this family feels about things like that. Therefore, I cannot allow you to be an heir to this family company," he explained calmly, but I could see a look of horror deep within his eyes.

"Are you seriously kicking me out of the company because of this? I'm your best employee! I work the hardest! I get us the most business! Forget about family matters, think of the company! You _need_ me," I argued.

"We can easily replace you with someone who works just as efficiently. I will not have someone of your kind working in this company," he concluded.

"Fine, I'll find a better job. Maybe I'll even start my own company! I have the skills and the money for it," I threatened, but to no avail.

"Well, then I wish you good luck with that, Kaito." That was it. Those were his last words to me. I huffed and left his office, then went to mine and angrily stuffed anything important into a box. I didn't need this stupid family company. I didn't even like the car business, anyway. Most of our associates didn't even speak the same language as us, which was always a pain.

As they often did, my thoughts drifted to Len, who I hadn't seen since he graduated high school, two years ago. I wondered how he was doing. Was he in college? Was he living on his own? Maybe he was starting a family... That last thought stabbed into me. Len... I had always acted like an older brother, but there was always this feeling inside of me that wanted that sweet boy. He was one of the reasons I realized my sexuality.

At first, I thought maybe I just had feelings for him. After getting dared at a party to kiss another guy, I thought maybe I just liked to experiment. But when a cute sophomore came up to me junior year and confessed to me, after deciding to date him, then fucking his brains out, I knew I was gay. We had lasted until about halfway through my freshman year of college. He was such a sweet kid. Caring, good looking, and a great fuck, too. The distance wasn't working, though, and we were starting to drift apart, so we mutually called it quits.

Since then, I've only had one other boyfriend, and a few fuck buddies here and there. All were kept under wraps, of course. I knew it would be bad if my family found out. Clearly, I was right.

I took my box and stalked angrily out of my office and towards the elevator, ignoring the curious looks from my former co-workers. I sighed in relief when the doors came together, giving me a moment of solitude to collect my thoughts. What was I going to do now? Was I really capable of starting my own business? Probably, yes. However, that seemed like too much stress for my liking. I was a hard worker, but I was just that; a _worker_. As in, working _under_ somebody. That way, there was always someone there to fix things in case I fucked up.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but I ignored it. I figured it was a family member wanting to chew me out. It went off again, so I guessed it was important. I checked it to see Luka calling, so I answered.

"Maybe you can make me feel better," I teased.

"Uh oh, does the little heir have troubles?" She retorted.

"Not an heir anymore, unfortunately..." I said, grimacing.

"Wait, _what?_"

"Somehow my father found out," I said, suppressing a groan.

"Found out about what? That you like dick?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled halfheartedly.

"Yeah, he did. So I'm kicked out of the business, and most likely the family."

"Do you have to move out of your apartment, since they pay for it?"

"I didn't ask, but it's probable."

"Well, I'd let you stay with me until you find something else, but Miku's moving in with me this week. I'm actually on my way to her house right now to help load boxes into my car," she explained. Luka and I had actually become best friends on the basis that we were both gay. Her and Miku have been secretly dating for about five years now, since Miku entered her senior year of high school.

"It's okay, I'll find something. Plus, I have a lot saved up in my bank account, just in case."

"Kaito..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"You should ask Len if you can stay with him."

"Luka, I haven't talked to Len in two years. I can't just call him up, out of the blue, and ask him to put me up for a while," I declined.

"You should call him up, anyway! Rin's constantly telling me that he talks about you all the time."

"You still keep in touch with Rin?" Rin was to Luka what Len had always been to me. Well...in a sense. They were close, and Rin adored Luka, but Luka never had any taboo feelings for Rin.

"We talk a few times a week, and meet for lunch at least once a month. I wish you and Len would do the same."

"I've been busy; you know that. I just figured that he's been busy, too. He's 20 now. He's probably settling down."

"Kaito, hardly anyone settles down at 20," she corrected me, and I could imagine the face she was giving me.

"Miku's only 22, and she's settling down with you," I challenged.

"Okay, but I'm 26, so that's a little different. You're the same age as me, and you're not even close to settling down. Please, just call him up. I know he misses you, and you sure as hell miss him." She was right... I missed him a lot. I wasn't exactly sure why I never contacted him. However, he never tried to get a hold of me, either.

"Okay, okay, I'll call him. But I can't ask something like that of him."

"He'd be more than willing..." she mumbled.

"Luka, do you know something I don't?" I interrogated.

"Of course I do. I talk to his twin sister all the time, so it's only natural," she said nonchalantly.

"Luka!" I shouted, earning strange looks from the few people I passed as I made my way through the parking garage.

"Kaito, I'm not gonna bottle feed you information. You need to talk to Len yourself," she said, clearly showing that she wasn't gonna talk about this anymore.

"Alright, I said I'd call him," I huffed.

"See him in person," she demanded.

"I'll ask if he's busy," I told her.

"He's not, so you have no excuse. Do it now."

"I can't, I'm on the phone with you." No reply. "Luka?" _beep beep beep. _"Damn," I growled, getting into my car. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, separating the blue locks that were lightly held together with a small amount of gel. I sat in my car for a few moments, not bothering to start the ignition. I leaned my head back against the headrest and thought for a minute. Did Len really still think about me? To think he would've been disgusted with me when he was old enough to understand the awful memory that I gave him 10 years ago. But no, he always stayed loyally by my side with that flawless smile of his. Even when I was with my first boyfriend, Len rarely left my mind. Perfect little bastard...

Only half aware of what I was doing, my phone somehow ended up against my ear and ringing, signaling that I was trying to call someone. It continued to ring, and it felt endless, so I almost gave up, but a familiar voice answered, and I felt my entire being become elated.

"Kaito?" His soft voice sounded surprised, but just hearing him sent massive amounts of comfort through me.

"Len..."

* * *

**Short, I know, but hey, it's a first chapter. I can't guarantee how often updates will be, but don't worry, it won't be once a year or anything crazy like that xD it could be anywhere from two days to a month, so bare with me. Thank you to anyone who read this chapter and decides to stay with it! I hope you liked it!**


	2. II

**Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read TTFATS. It means a lot to me! Anyway, this was a pretty fast update, so yay, even though it's mostly dialogue. Still, it's necessary. I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**P.S. I failed to mention this in the first chapter, but the cover image is NOT mine. It was created by himitsu-nk on DeviantArt, so full credit goes to them. If they want me to remove the image, I will not hesitate to do so.**

* * *

**II.**

I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant that Len and I had agreed to meet at, but didn't get out of my car. I ran my hands through my hair again, then checked myself in the rear-view mirror about 20 times. Why was I a nervous wreck? I guess two years had really done a number on me... I gathered up the courage to exit the vehicle, but my ringing phone diminished it.

"What?" I growled into the phone, knowing full well who the person on the other end was.

"Did you talk to him?" Luka asked, her voice accusing.

"Yes, actually, and I just pulled up to the restaurant we're meeting at. Thank you for ruining the courage I had finally formed," I sneered.

"Seriously? You need courage to go meet Len for lunch? I mean I know it's been a few years, and I know you've always had a...sweet spot...for him, but come on. You're 26 years old. Act like it," she scolded me, and I knew she had a point.

"Gah... Fine. I'm hanging up."

"Go get 'em, tiger," she teased, then ended the call.

"Thanks for the pep talk," I mumbled to myself. At that moment, I saw Len walk up to the entrance and go inside, and my heart started racing. _Calm down_, I commanded myself, slightly angry that I was getting so worked up over someone I had been by the side of for 18 years.

After taking one more moment to collect myself, I got out of my car and headed towards the building, willing my limbs not to shake so damn much. I had picked a place I frequented, in hopes of feeling more calm, but the familiarity of the restaurant did nothing to soothe my nerves.

"Ah, Shion-san! A table for how many?" The host greeted me.

"Actually, the person I'm meeting should already be here," I murmured, scanning the dining area for the blond. I found Len right as he looked up from his menu and our eyes met. He stood up and waved me over, that same gleeful smile still on his face. "Found him," I muttered, politely informing the host that I was leaving his presence.

"Kaito! It's been so long!" Len greeted me when I reached our table, then he pulled me into a hug.

"Too long," I commented after a small chuckle, then we parted and sat down opposite of each other. "How's life been treating you?" I asked as I picked up my menu, even though I already knew everything that they served.

"Pretty good. I've been taking a few online classes to keep myself busy when I'm not working as an assistant at a music label," he explained.

"Doesn't that get overwhelming?" I inquired. He _was_ always an overachiever.

"Nah, I only work three days a week, and I like learning, so the classes don't stress me out. It actually gets pretty boring, to be honest," he chuckled. "But what about you? How's the car business going?" Ah, shit... I chuckled nervously.

"Not too well, actually..." I said, fidgeting in the booth.

"Really? Are your cars not selling?" He tilted his head in concern.

"No, the business itself is doing fine. I uh... I just don't happen to be apart of that anymore," I admitted.

"What? Did you quit? What happened?" His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"I'm just not wanted there, nothing I really want to go into right now." I grimaced.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. It's a good idea for us to keep away from heavy stuff, anyway. Let's just catch up," he suggested, beaming at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

We talked about various light subjects for the next hour, and our food came during that period, making our stay there even longer. The staff didn't care how long I stayed. I was a valued customer, and I always tipped generously. God, how I had missed Len. It didn't matter what topics we graced; I was just so happy to be near him again, and to see his smile. I was thankful the hardships of adulthood hadn't ruined his cheerful demeanor.

"Kaito?" He called, pulling my from my trance.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "What was that?"

"Do you live nearby?" He repeated patiently.

"I have an apartment pretty close, but I'm probably going to have to move out soon..." I admitted.

"Still in the area or somewhere else?"

"I have no idea," I said, trying to hide my discomfort with a small laugh.

"Kaito... I know we haven't talked in a while, but that doesn't change the friendship we had. You can tell me if something's troubling you," he urged.

"Really, I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out some things right now."

"I don't really mean to pry, but I feel like I sort of have a right to... I just mean, well... Kaito, obviously something's happened. With your family, I'm guessing? That's the only reason I can come up with as to why you would have to leave your company and your apartment," he concluded. I sighed.

"Yeah, something did happen. And I trust you, Len, I do, but it's all really fresh, so I'd rather just not talk about it right now, or at least until I have everything figured out," I explained, and he nodded.

"That seems fair. I'm here for you. You know that, right? I'm always here for you, whether it be just someone to talk to or a place to stay." _I swear, if Luka said something..._

"I couldn't ask something like that of you, Len. Not after going so long without even checking up on each other."

"Like I said, nothing changes the friendship we had," he said with a soft smile. "Besides, I've been looking for a roommate. It gets lonely with just me living there."

"You sure you wouldn't get tired of me being there all the time?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I won't, trust me."

I started thinking it through. Yes, I needed a place to stay, and yes, I wanted to be close to Len again. But would it be a good idea to live together? Would I even have any self control if I lived with him? What if he found out somehow that I was gay? Would he kick me out? Then what would I do?

"Kaito, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, Len. I just have a lot on my mind right now," I explained.

"Do you want to go to my apartment? I can make coffee and we can just relax. Plus, you can see if you like the place," he offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," I said with a smile, then placed money on the table.

"I can't let you pay for the whole meal, Kaito," he started to decline, but I shook my head.

"I'm the one who asked you to meet me here," I said, getting up from the table. He grimaced, but dropped the subject.

* * *

"You seriously live two miles away from me, and we haven't seen each other in two years..." I muttered before sitting down on his couch.

"Technically, I've only lived here for a year, but yeah," he said with a small laugh, then plopped down next to me on the sofa.

"This is a really nice place," I commented.

"It's still practically empty. I don't have much of my own furniture," he explained.

"I have too much furniture," I chuckled.

"Well if that's not a sign that you should move in, I don't know what it," he joked.

"How much is rent?" I asked.

"A thousand, not including water, AC, or electricity."

"None of that's included?" I wondered. Still, it was a decent price for the city.

"It was actually cheaper that way, surprisingly," he said with a small laugh.

"The price isn't too bad, actually. Especially if we were to split it." I started figuring out numbers, but I had no idea how much he paid for all the extra essentials.

"Does this mean you're taking up my offer?" He asked with a grin.

"As a roommate, yes. I'm not gonna be a freeloader," I chuckled.

"Either way, I'm happy. I've missed you, Kaito," he said seriously, his expression soft.

"I've missed you, too. I'm sorry I never tried to contact you. I just figured you were busy since you were out of high school, and I got promoted right before you graduated, so I was busier than ever. Still, there's no excuse..."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter much, now." He sighed.

"Oh, who are you an assistant for?" I remembered after a moment.

"Kamui Gakupo," he answered, and I tensed. He was famous for getting around and being a heartbreaker. Okay, _technically_ he was famous for being a great singer, but that wasn't the point. Len was young and irresistible; the perfect target.

"What's he like? In person, I mean."

"Pretty much the same as you would expect him to be. He's kind of annoying and can be a slacker, and is a huge flirt, but he's got some serious talent. It's breathtaking to watch him sing or compose in person, sometimes," he explained. A flirt. That's what I was dreading. Has he been hitting on my precious Len? _No, _I thought, _he's not mine._ I held back a sigh.

"Aren't most famous people?" I asked bitterly.

"I get the feeling that you aren't too fond of him," Len teased.

"I'm not his biggest fan. He's talented, I won't deny that, but that doesn't give someone the right to have a bad personality," I responded.

"He doesn't have a _bad_ personality, per se, he's just... Well, I really don't know how to explain him. He's just Gakupo," he laughed. I felt a pang of jealously go through me.

"Don't assistants usually work five days a week?" I asked, remembering that his job wasn't full time.

"I'm only one of his assistants. There are two others, plus his manager, which works everyday and is always on call. She usually keeps him pretty well behaved," he told me. That made me feel better. Hopefully if Gakupo was hitting on anyone, it would be his _other_ assistants, or his manager.

"What kind of classes are you taking online?" I changed the subject after a moment.

We dove into more small talk; just simple things that we needed to catch up on. I zoned out a few times, staring at his face rather than focusing on what he was saying, but he never noticed, just assumed I was paying attention. And I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I couldn't help but gaze at him when he would smile at something he remembered or talked about. He was so passionate about things, and I found it utterly adorable. I may not have been listening to the words he was saying, but the sound of his voice was filling my head and soothing me, providing a nice soundtrack as I continued to soak up his breathtaking features. Each time his azure eyes changed expressions from glee to suspicion, I forced myself to feign paying attention, so he never caught on, which I was thankful for.

"Kaito," he called out, grabbing my attention.

"Hm?" I asked, pretending that I had been attentive the whole time.

"I literally just told you the history of Phosphorus. I know you're not paying attention to me," He said, a small pout on his face, but a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I-I, uh, I'm-" I stammered, unsure of how to reply.

"You don't have to stay and listen to me talk. It's okay, you can leave if you're bored," he said, a slight look of hurt creeping onto his features.

"No, Len, that's not the case at all! I just... I haven't seen you for so long, so I was taking in your features," I admitted, looking down to play with my hands, and he laughed.

"It's okay, Kaito, it's been a really long time. I've missed you a lot," he said, placing a hand on my knee. The touch sent warmth through my body, which I cursed myself for. "We'll just have to make up for lost time," he suggested with his bright smile.

* * *

"So how did lunch go?" Luka asked. She came over later that night to help me organize some of my junk and decide what to keep and throw away. "I'm assuming pretty good, since we're packing," she said with a smirk.

"It went really well. We were catching up, then we went to his place and talked some more," I filled her in, then moved to my dresser to sort through clothes.

"That's boring," she complained as she shoved the junk piles into a trash bag.

"Well, what were you expecting? That was the first time we've seen each other in two years!"

"Exactly! There should've been some magical reunion moment or _something._" I rolled my eyes at her. "Did you kiss him? You should've kissed him. Kiss him next time you see him!" She commanded.

"Luka, he can't find out I'm gay," I warned her, and she scoffed.

"It's not even a big deal..." She muttered.

"Maybe not to you. However, my new roommate isn't dating me, so our situations are a little different," I reminded her.

"Even though you wish he was," she added with a sly grin.

"Shut up and help me go through these clothes," I told her, and she sighed, but got up to help.

"Ooh, make sure you keep this, you look good in it," she said, handing me a blue and yellow shirt. It was one of my favorites, but it didn't fit anymore.

"It's too small now, so toss it," I said, slightly disappointed.

"Such a shame..." she sighed. "Oh! Just give it to Len! I know it's a little big for him, but just imagine him in it," she told me, and my mind showed me the image of its own accord. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Len wearing my clothes. I imagined the large fabric falling off his shoulder when he wore it as a night shirt... Then I scolded myself. "You imagined it, didn't you?" She teased, and I glared at her.

"Shut up," I muttered, tossing the shirt into a box. She chuckled, but remained silent as we continued going through my clothes.

"What are you doing about all your furniture?" She asked after a while.

"Len's apartment doesn't have much furniture in it, so I was gonna take some of mine, but I'll probably just get rid of most of it. If there's something you want for your place, let me know," I offered, and she grinned. "You can't have my bed," I immediately shot her down, and her smile fell.

"But it's so comfy!" She whined.

"Exactly. You can have the couch, though," I suggested, and her smile returned.

"Deal."

* * *

**Like I said, lots of dialogue xD Again, thank you to everyone who reads and keeps up with this story. Your support means the world to me. Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know! See you next time! -Bee**


	3. III

**Guys, I am _so_ sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. For some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to write, plus I lost motivation after I finished the last chapter. Hopefully, I'll be updating more frequently, because the story should move along a little faster, now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**III.**

I woke up in a groggy haze and looked over at the clock on my night stand; 8 AM. I yawned and rolled back over to face a pink blob sticking out of the covers, that I was only slightly surprised to see. I pushed Luka with my foot, not gently, I might add, and she woke up startled.

"Dammit, Kaito, that hurt!" She complained as she sat up and rubbed her back.

"Why do you never remain on the couch?" I asked, my voice ragged from sleep.

"Because your bed is ten times more comfortable than the couch. Besides, it's huge, and I'm tiny, so I really don't see why you're complaining," she said, then laid back down. "Goodnight," she mumbled, then tried to go back to sleep.

"Bad," I scolded, hitting her on the head. She rolled over and glared at me. "Since you decided to stay the night, you could help me finish packing," I suggested as I got out of bed.

"I could..." she mumbled sarcastically, but reluctantly pulled the covers off of her and sat up, rubbing the remains of sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked mid-yawn.

"Eight," I responded, putting on sweatpants over my boxers. "I figured we would get everything done today." Aside from my furniture and clothes, which was handled yesterday, I didn't own much. I didn't have many little trinkets or photos around my apartment, which made moving a lot easier.

"You should reward me with lunch for this..." she grumbled, and I laughed.

"Okay, okay, lunch is on me," I told her, and she smiled.

"See, you can be nice if you want to," she teased me.

"You're already my best friend. I have no reason to be nice to you," I retorted, and she scoffed jokingly. "Oh, by the way, when does Miku officially move in?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, probably sometime in the evening," she answered.

"Are you two doing anything special?" I wondered.

"I'm making dinner for us," she responded.

"You?" I asked, feigning shock, and she gave me a look. "How come you never cook for me?" I pestered.

"I do enough for you," she retorted, and I chuckled.

"I really do appreciate you helping me, Luka," I told her, and she smiled.

"I know." She winked. "What do we have left to do?" We finished packing up the rest of my apartment, which, surprisingly, only took us a few hours, and we were done a little after lunch time.

* * *

I didn't know what to do with myself. My apartment was empty, Luka had gone home, and Len was working for another hour, so I had no way of getting into his apartment. I started rummaging through a box, then found what I was looking for; photo albums. Thankfully, I had taken mine with me when I moved out to live on my own. There were several pictures of me and Luka, although we hated each other when we were younger. However, most of the pictures were of me and Len. There were a few photos that Miku was in, and a few pictures of all five of us; me, Luka, Miku, Len, and Rin. Obviously, I focused on the pictures of just me and Len. He was so adorable when he was little... Hell, he was still adorable, but in a more mature way.

I was so focused on the pictures of little Len, that I almost didn't hear my phone. When I came to my senses, I searched the floor around me for the device, then finally found it and answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID in my rush.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaito!" Len greeted. "Gakupo let me off work early. Do you want me to come over and help pack or move or anything?" He asked.

"I'm actually finished packing," I chuckled. "I had Luka help me today and yesterday. But if you want, you could help me load boxes into my car. There aren't many," I offered.

"Sure! Just text me your address and I'll be over in a few minutes," he said, then hung up. I sent him my address and hurried to put the albums back into the box and close it up again.

Ten minutes later, there were knocks on my door, and I practically ran over to answer it.

"Thanks again for helping," I said, letting him in.

"No problem. Wow, this apartment is big. What are you doing with all your furniture?"

"I figured I'd take a few things like my bed and that love seat, and anything else you think the apartment needs, and then I'm letting Luka take what she wants," I explained, and he nodded.

"So are all the boxes going in the car?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it for now. I'll come get the furniture tomorrow or something," I replied, and we started carrying boxes out of my apartment and to the elevator.

"It doesn't feel real that you're moving in with me," he commented as we carried the last of the boxes to my car in the parking lot.

"It really doesn't. Even though my apartment is practically empty, it still hasn't sunk in yet," I agreed.

"It will soon," he said with a smile. "I'll meet you at the apartment, okay?" With that, he walked over to his car, and I got in my own.

Though I was seated and buckled in before he even reached his car, I sat in mine for a while after he left, resting my head on the stearing wheel. I was actually moving in with Len. After two years of not speaking at all, we were going to live together. Again, I started to wonder if this was really a good idea. Although I knew it wouldn't be permanent, I was getting stressed out about living with Len. I was terrified of him finding out why I had been kicked from the family. Would he hate me, too? Would he think I was disgusting? I couldn't handle him hating me... Going for a few years without talking was one thing, but knowing that someone who I treasured as much as him hated me? I wouldn't be able to take it.

I guess I just would have to make sure he didn't find out.

* * *

"Did you get lost?" Len teased when I finally reached his apartment. Er, _our_ apartment, I guess.

"I was just double checking my car to make sure I had everything," I lied, then headed to the couch. I was exhausted.

"Rough day?" He asked, coming to sit beside me.

"I don't even have much stuff, but two days of continuous packing really wore me out," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck to try and relieve some tension.

"I could give you a massage, if you want." _Face, please remain your natural color_.

"Y-you don't have to, I'll be fine," I declined. As nice as that would be, the less physical contact we had, the better. I had next to no self control when it came to Len, and I wasn't about to test my restraint.

"You could use one," He insisted, pushing me over. Well, good to know he was still persistent...

"Uh, okay... Thank you," I murmured as he tried to make me lay on my stomach. Okay, so far so good.

"I'm gonna go grab some baby oil, so take off your shirt." Nevermind.

Good thing he left to find the oil, because I'm positive my face was completely red. I hesitantly took my shirt off, still embarrassed about the situation. Well, if you could call it that. Normally, the thought of getting a massage from Len would thrill me, but due to my lack of control, and the need to keep my sexuality and feelings for him a secret, I wasn't too keen on the idea.

"Lay back down," he instructed when he came back. I obeyed, thankful that I could hide my face in the couch. I could hear him opening the bottle of oil and pouring some on his hands. It was a sound I was familiar with, but that fact that I wasn't the one doing that made me slightly uncomfortable.

"You know, you really don't have to do this," I told him again, but he ignored me and climbed onto the couch, straddling my waist. If I wasn't embarrassed before, I was now. Again, I was thankful he couldn't see my face. Or the front of my pants...

"It's not a big deal, Kaito. I just don't like seeing you in pain," he said, bringing a flashback to my mind, and I could only hope he hadn't purposely said that in reference to the most shameful thing I had ever done.

He started rubbing my back, and wow, was I glad he had insisted. His hands were like magic, instantly soothing my tense muscles and working the knots out. I was getting so relaxed, I thought I was going to fall asleep mid-massage.

"I feel so much better already," I murmured.

"Yeah, I'm really good with my hands," he gloated, and I started thinking of other things he could do to me with those hands... Naturally, I scolded myself for that.

"Women must love you," I mumbled without thinking. Clearly, all my blood was in the wrong head.

"What can I say? I'm pretty adorable, too," he joked after a moment.

"Eh, you were cuter when you were little," I teased, and he leaned foreward.

"Well, what am I now?" He whispered in my ear, and I tensed. What the hell was I supposed to say? That he was sexier now? No fucking way was I admitting that.

"Most grown men don't want to be adorable," I commented after a minute, and he backed away.

"I guess. That's some people's type, though."

"That's for sure," I said, again without thinking. _Damn it, Kaito, if he finds out, it's gonna be because you say stupid shit like this._

"So what _is_ your type, Kaito?" He asked. Sure, it was normal for friends to ask that, especially if they were catching up. That didn't mean my heart didn't speed up a little, though. Shit, I had to think fast. _You._ Obviously, I couldn't answer truthfully.

"I don't think I really have a type. I guess whatever the right person for me is like." Good save.

"Have you found your right person?" He asked, his hands never ceasing their work on my aching muscles.

"Who knows?" I said quietly. "Have you?" He sighed.

"Sometimes I think I may have, but it's complicated. I don't really know if it's even a possibility of us being together." His voice sounded almost melancholy.

"If you want someone, you gotta go after them." Hypocrite much?

"I'm afraid that they'll end up hating me in the process..." he admitted.

"Len, no one could possibly hate you," I told him, even though my opinion was biased. He got off of me then and walked over to the kitchen to wash his hands, so I sat up.

"For a while I thought you hated me, even if I couldn't think of something I did wrong," he admitted with a forced laugh.

"If anyone deserved to be hated, it was me," I scoffed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, returning to his seat beside me.

"Nevermind," I said, trying to brush him off.

"Kaito, you've never done anything that would give me reason to hate you," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. God, did he even remember what I did? How I used him for such a disgusting purpose? After I did that, I was so sick with myself that I spent three days with my head stuck in the toilet.

"The fuck I did," I whispered.

"Kaito..." he said softly, but I brushed his hand off my shoulder and stood up.

"I'm gonna shower," I announced, grabbing my duffle that I had packed with a few changes of clothes and some toiletries.

"Stop running away," he commanded, and I turned around.

"The past is the past. Neither of us hate each other, and never have. Good enough?" I forced a smile, but it dropped at the sadness in Len's eyes. I had to look away, then eventually turned around and continued heading towards the bathroom.

"You shouldn't hate yourself, either," he called, much softer this time. My steps faltered, but I didn't fully stop until I was inside the bathroom and the door was closed.

Would I be able to handle this?

* * *

When I finished my shower and got dressed, I tried listening at the door to see if Len was still in the living room, or if he had gone into his room. I didn't hear anything, so I started to turn the knob, but stopped when I heard his voice.

"...It's not really my place to say, but you had no right to tell me that," I heard him say, and though it was hard to hear through the door, he sounded pissed off. Great, things were already awkward between us after our conversation, and now he was mad. Fantastic. I strained to listen harder, because now I was curious.

"Were you expecting that information to change anything?" Who was he talking to? "...Please don't call here again. Goodbye." I heard the phone slam into the holder, letting me know someone had called the house number. Was it a good idea to come out of the bathroom yet? I took a chance and slowly opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked timidly, and Len's head snapped up to look at me.

"Yes and no," he answered, then was quiet for a moment, so I stayed silent, too. After a minute, he spoke. "Your dad called."

* * *

**Sorry, couldn't resist leaving it off at a cliff hanger. Plus, I just really needed to update as soon as possible because I felt really bad at making you guys wait so long. Thank you to everyone who's keeping up with TTFATS! You all mean so much to me, and are the only thing keeping me going. Please leave your thoughts! Did I make Len find out too soon? I was planning on dragging it out a little longer, but this _is_ already the third chapter, so I figured I'd just push things along a bit. Anyways, until next time! -Bee**


	4. IV

**Wow, this was fast. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting _too_ long after last chapter's cliffhanger. I was just so motivated after last chapter, that I started writing pretty much as soon as I posted it. Hopefully this motivation continues, because I just love writing about Kaito and Len! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**IV.**

I didn't know what to say. Was there really anything I _could_ say? My dad called Len. Len told him that it wasn't his place to give him that information. Obviously, my dad told Len I was gay. Len knew I was gay. Fuck.

"Say something," Len whispered.

I tried, I really did, but no sound was coming out of my mouth.

"Kaito, I'm not mad in the least bit. Just, please, say something. Why didn't you just tell me?" At least he wasn't mad. That still doesn't mean he's necessarily okay with it, though.

"I was scared," I muttered.

"Did you really think I would react the same way as your family? Did you seriously try to lump me together with those lowlifes?" He sneered. He had a point.

"That was the first time someone had found out without me telling them myself. Can you blame me for thinking more people would react that way?" My voice was shaky.

"No, I really can't." He sighed, then went over to sit on the couch.

"We're finally talking again after two years. I didn't want to risk ruining that," I admitted.

"I understand. After all, I haven't been completely open, either, so it would be hypocritical for me to get mad at you for hiding that from me."

"What do you mean?" _Shut the hell up, Kaito, now's not the time_. He chuckled, but it sounded halfhearted. He put his face in his hands, so I walked over to him and sat down next to him. _Wait, he's smiling?_

"I'm a lot happier than I should be, right now," he said, not bothering to lift his head. "There are two things I've had to keep reminding myself of the past two days; don't fall for a straight guy, and don't fall for your roommate. Now that only one of those things apply, I'm not sure if I should be happy or remind myself of that rule even more." What?

"L-Len?" My heart was beating so fast, I could actually hear it, and it was possible he could, too.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, then stood up. "You're right. I don't want to risk anything after all this time, either." He tried making his way back to his room, but I couldn't just let him leave after something like that, so I grabbed his arm.

"Who's the one running away, now?" I jeered, and he laughed once without humor. "Did you expect me to let you go after hearing that?"

"I was hoping you'd be too shocked to move, I guess." I grimaced at that, and he sat back down.

"..S-so... You're gay...too?" I stumbled over my words, but I just had to know.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" I repeated, extremely confused.

"I've never considered myself gay, but I've never claimed to be straight, either. I've only ever been truly attracted to one person," he admitted.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't sure if things were getting better or more awkward between us.

"I'm sorry." That took a moment to process.

"Wait, what?" What the hell could he be sorry about?

"I know I've always been like a little brother to you, so this probably just looks like some stupid crush." Again, he tried to get up and leave. Obviously, I stopped him.

"Len, it's not like that."

"I don't expect you to feel anything for me, so you don't have to force yourse-"

"Damn it, Len, just listen to me!" I yelled, cutting him off. "I'm sorry for yelling. But stop assuming shit." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I still couldn't believe what was happening. He looked slightly shaken up, so I debated against resting a hand on his shoulder, but I did it anyway, hoping it might calm him down a bit. "I've never seen you as a little brother. I hated myself for it, but I've always felt more for you than I should've." He was quiet for a few minutes, and it was making me nervous. "Okay, say something," I said, mimicking his earlier words.

"Hold on, this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly expecting my first night living here to go quite like this," I joked lightly.

"No, I'm glad it did. The sooner it's all out in the open, the better, right?"

"I mean, I guess..."

"Think about it! We've both always harbored feelings for each other, and now we live together. This is perfect!" He said, instantly perking up. "Everything is going so perfectly all of a sudden. All this time, all those years just hoping there was a slight chance, and now this. You're finally in my grasp!"

"Len, slow down."

"Kaito, I've been waiting for you for a long time. I don't know if I can wait any longer, now that I know you have feelings for me, too." His good mood seemed to falter.

"We shouldn't rush anything," I said, but he shook his head.

"It wouldn't be rushing. We've both felt this way for a really long time. That's gotta mean _something_." I knew he was right, but after all these years of trying to deny those feelings, it was hard to accept that now it was okay to feel that way.

"Let's just take it one step at a time for now," I suggested, reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand, and he smiled.

"Can I make a request? It's the only thing I'll ask for tonight, I promise," he asked, and I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. I nodded, and he bit his lip. "Can I kiss you?" His words sent chills through me, and I gulped, then nodded again.

His signature smile spread across his face before he leaned in closer to me. He hesitated, and my lack of control took over, or desire for him, rather, and made me close the gap.

I was kissing Len. It was actually happening. After years of hating myself for having feelings for Len, they were being reciprocated, and his soft mouth was moving gently against mine. I quickly took control, and his arms reached up to go around my neck as he sighed into the kiss. My tongue poked out and probed his mouth, which he opened, knowing what I wanted. I should've been stopping this before it went further. I shouldn't have let him crawl into my lap, but I encouraged it, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer to me. A soft moan from Len brought me back to my senses, and I broke the kiss, slightly breathless.

Len rested his head on my shoulder as we each tried to catch our breath, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close.

"Are you sure the couch will be comfortable enough for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just for one night until I get my furniture."

"You don't have to. I have a big bed..."

"Something tells me I'm gonna have to keep my guard up around you," I teased, and he giggled into my neck.

"What's the fun in that?"

"You're gonna test what little control I have, aren't you?" I inquired.

"Absolutely."

* * *

My cell phone went off, waking me up in the middle of the night. I felt around the coffee table for it, then wasn't even slightly surprised at the caller ID.

"You've got to be shitting me, Luka," I growled into the phone, trying to be somewhat quiet.

"Oh no, if anyone here is allowed to be mad, it's definitely me!" She backfired.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please explain to me why the fuck I had to find out from _Rin_ that you and Len finally figured it out?

"What do you mean, finally? Did you know?!"

"Of course I did," she scoffed. "I _told you_ I knew something that you didn't." She had a point.

"That explains why you were pressuring me so much to call Len..." I thought aloud.

"Anyways, all she said was that you guys finally confessed to each other, so I wanna hear from you exactly what happened," she demanded, and I sighed. I was too tired for this shit.

"I'm still half asleep, so long story short, okay?"

"Fine," she groaned, and I continued.

"So my father called Len and snitched on me, then Len ended up admitting that he's always had feelings for me, and I did the same. Happy?"

"Not in the least bit. I know it didn't end just like that, Kaito." I could practically _hear_ her glaring at me.

"You're right; we kissed. There, better?"

"Slightly."

"That's all. Now can I please go back to sleep?" I begged. My eyes had already closed on their own accord.

"Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, she hung up, and I immediately fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up again, but this time, it was to the smell of food, and I wasn't nearly as tired. I sat up and stretched, yawning in the process. I had actually gotten a pretty good night's rest, despite sleeping on a couch.

"Morning," I heard Len call from the kitchen, and I smiled.

"Good morning," I greeted as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to take a piss and brush my teeth. When I finished, I emerged from the restroom and walked to the kitchen, leaning on the bar. "What are you making?" I asked, trying to see into the frying pan.

"Just bacon, eggs, and toast. Nothing too extravagant," he answered, then left the stove to come around the bar and greet me with a kiss. "How did you sleep?" He asked once we parted, putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my chest.

"Pretty good, actually."

"Who called last night?" He asked, his tone amused.

"Luka," I scoffed. Sometimes I wondered why she was my best friend.

"I'm guessing she talked to Rin," he giggled. His laugh was the same as it had always been, and I was just as addicted to it as I used to be.

"Your bacon's gonna burn," I murmured into his hair, and he quickly detached himself from me and ran back around the bar to the stove. He sighed in relief.

"It's fine... I just hope you like it crispy," he smiled apologetically, and I chuckled.

"Crispy's perfect," I replied with a smile.

* * *

"How the hell are we supposed to get your bed through the door?" Len asked, gawking at my bed from the doorway.

"It's actually not _that_ difficult. I got it in here by myself, so with the two of us, it'll be easy to get out. We just have to take the mattresses down one by one, then take apart the frame and carry that and the headboard down."

"Oh, that's it?" He asked sarcastically, and I chuckled.

"Luka will be here any minute, so she can help, too."

"Oh, so is that why you called me over?" Luka called from the living room.

"Speak of the devil," I joked, and she came into the bedroom.

"How'd you get in?" Len asked, and she swung her key around her finger. "Ah."

"I wouldn't mind helping, if it meant I got to keep the bed," she said, pretending to pout.

"Be thankful I'm giving you the couch," I told her, then motioned for Len to come over and help me lift up the first mattress.

"It's kind of refreshing to see you two together again," Luka commented, and I couldn't fight the small smile that creeped onto my face. "Well, I guess this is my first time seeing you two _together_, so to speak. What are you now, exactly?" She asked, and Len and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"We haven't really talked about that," I told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," she teased, a smile playing at her lips. "Okay, I don't mean to meddle-"

"Yes you do," I chipped in.

"I know, but hear me out. Len, you've had the biggest crush on Kaito since you could walk. Kaito, you've practically drooled over Len since he came home from the hospital."

"Not helping. That just makes me sound creepy." I grimaced.

"Okay, so I'm exaggerating a bit. Regardless, you've both been into each other for an _extremely_ long time. What's stopping you?"

"I just don't know if jumping right into a relationship is the smartest thing, especially since we went so long without seeing each other," I pointed out.

"You've been in the wading pool for years. I think it's okay to swim to the deep end."

"Pool analogies aside, she has a point," Len added.

"She always does," I muttered. "You are right, though," I said, then turned to Len. "We'll figure it all out tonight?"

"I'm guessing I'm not invited to dinner, then," Luka joked.

"Some other night. You can cook for us," I teased her, and she laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'll grace you with the opportunity to eat my food. We'll make it a double date!"

"Sounds like a plan." Len smiled.

"Then let's hurry up and move this furniture, I don't wanna be here all day," Luka said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Good idea."

* * *

**Pretty short, I know, but I was getting tired of skipping around so much, so I just decided to end this chapter. I'm still super motivated, though, so next chapter shouldn't take very long for me to get out. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I can't say thank you enough to those of you who like this story enough to continue reading! You're the best! -Love, Bee**


	5. V

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been busy with job hunting and college stuff, but I still had plenty of time to write so I have no real excuse, and I apologize. Anyways, I'm actually really pleased with how this chapter turned out, even though I was stuck at the middle for like a week. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**V.**

After the long day of moving my furniture from my old apartment to Len's place- well, our place-I took Len out to dinner so neither of us would have to cook. Since I wanted privacy, because we would be discussing our relationship, I took him back to my favorite restaurant, the place we met at the other day. I knew that I wouldn't have waiters bothering me every ten seconds there. We got to the restaurant and went in, and I was immediately greeted by the host.

"Mr. Shion! It's a pleasure to have you back so soon! Where would you and your guest like to sit tonight?" The young girl asked, and I turned to Len.

"Any preference?"

"I like window seats," he replied, and the host nodded.

"Please follow me," a waitress appeared and motioned for us to follow her, a smile on her face. She sat us at a table by the window, and we ordered our drinks.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she said, then ran off.

"Wow, you really _do_ come here often," Len said, chuckling. "I can see why, though. The service here is incredible."

"Well, that may have something to do with the way I tip," I admitted.

Our waitress came back with our drinks, setting them in front of us. "Here you go, Mr. Shion, I have your glass of Verde and a cup of iced water, and for your guest, here's your Coke. Can I get you any appetizers?"

"Len, do you want something?" I asked him, and he glanced over the menu again.

"Spinach artichoke dip?" He asked, and our waitress nodded. She was newer, so I didn't know her name, yet.

"Great choice! I'll be right back with that!" She said enthusiastically.

"I feel like I'm getting the royal treatment," Len commented, and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty great here."

"What kind of drink is that?" He asked, gesturing to my wine glass.

"It's Verde, Italian sparkling wine. It's really good. I should get some for the apartment," I told him.

"What does it taste like?"

"Have you ever had white wine?" I asked, and he adverted his eyes.

"I've never had anything alcoholic," he admitted.

"Really? Well, you're not missing out on much. Most alcohol is bitter. Plus there's the whole drink too much and you'll get drunk factor."

"What's it like being drunk?"

"I don't know," I answered with a small smile. "I've never drank to that point before."

"Here's your spinach dip, Mr. Len," she said, placing they tray down with a smile.

"Thank you," Len answered, dishing some onto his plate.

"I have some important things to discuss tonight, so I'll let you know when I need you, alright?" I informed our waitress, flashing her a smile.

"Absolutely. Let me know when you need anything!" She said, then left us alone.

"Now, about these important matters," I said, putting my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my hands. I saw Len try to hide a smile as he finished chewing what was in his mouth. He wiped his mouth on a napkin, then laid his hands on the table, so I reached out to cover his hands with my own. "I want to know what you want."

"What about what you want?" He asked, and I started rubbing my thumbs over the smooth skin on his hands.

"Len, I want you any way you'll let me have you," I answered honestly, and he blushed.

"I want...to be...with you," he said quietly, avoiding my gaze.

"As in, you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked, and I couldn't help the smile growing on my features. He bit his lip and nodded slightly. God, he was too adorable.

"If you want," he whispered.

"I would _love_ that," I reassured him, tightening my grip on his hands, and he looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes just as wide as his smile.

"Of course," I said, chuckling lightly. "I told you, I've wanted you for a long time."

"I still find that hard to believe..." he mumbled, but he was smiling.

"Is it really that hard to accept?" I wondered. I'll admit, my attraction to him always was a little...unhealthy. Especially when he was a little kid, and my infatuation made me seem like a pedophile; to me, at least.

"Kind of. I mean, I've waited pretty much my whole life for you. Even when I knew there wasn't really a chance..." He admitted.

"When you say waited..." I urged.

"I mean in every aspect. I couldn't even date anyone when I was in highschool. Even when people would confess to me, I just couldn't get myself to accept them. I felt like it would be selfish to be with them and have my heart belong to someone else," he explained. Well, now I felt kind of bad for dating other people, because I knew I had just been selfish with them. But if Len had waited in _every_ aspect...did that mean...

"So last night..." I trailed off, and he bit his lip to hide a small smile.

"That was my first kiss," he whispered, and my pulse quickened a bit. "I know, it's kind of pathetic to have your first kiss at twenty, but hey, it was with you, so it was worth the wait," he chuckled, but he sounded nervous, so I gripped his hand a little firmer.

"I'm a lot happier than I should be, right now," I said with a smirk, mimicking his words from the night before, and he laughed. It was reassuring to think that no one had ever touched Len, or seen him wiggling under them in pleasure... I needed to stop my thoughts before I jumped him right there.

"I'm happy my waiting's gonna pay off," Len giggled. _Oh, it definitely will..._

* * *

"Why don't you change into something comfortable and we can watch a movie in my room?" I suggested once we walked into our apartment.

"Okay." He smiled, then went to his room to change. I put our leftovers in the fridge and went to chance my own clothes, throwing on a T-shirt and basketball shorts.

By the time I finished changing, Len came in with a few movies in his hands.

"Oh, I never saw the fourth one," I said, grabbing the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

"Not as good as the original three, but still worth watching," he commented, and I put the movie in and climbed onto my bed. Len followed, but I could've sworn I saw a light blush on his cheeks.

I figured that with me laying in the middle of the bed, he would get the hint that I wanted us to be close, yet he was still on the far side of the bed. I sighed, then reached over and grabbed him.

"You're so far away," I teased, pulling him towards me.

"I wasn't sure," he said, blushing, and I kissed the end of his nose. He snuggled into my side, and I put an arm around him.

Towards the end of the movie, Len fell asleep, so naturally, I paid more attention to him than the movie. He looked so peaceful and adorable, just like when he was little and would fall asleep on me when we were watching TV. I guess now, though, I had the right to stare at his sleeping form with these kinds of emotions.

I started running my hand through his blond hair, and his eyes eventually fluttered open.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"I was only half asleep," he answered, then sat up. "What time is it?" He asked, looking around my room for a clock, but I hadn't set mine up, yet, so I grabbed my phone from the night stand.

"Almost midnight. Are you still tired?"

"Not anymore," he said. He definitely looked awake. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Do you want cake?" He asked.

"What kind of cake?" I inquired.

"Strawberry." With that, I was off the bed and walking to the kitchen, Len trailing behind me and giggling.

Len took out the cake from the fridge and cut us two pieces while I grabbed plates and forks. We started eating the dessert, not even bothering to sit down at the bar.

"Did you make this or buy it?" I asked between bites.

"Rin made it," he answered, and I nodded.

"It's really good."

"Yeah, I have her make me stuff all the time," he said, plopping a strawberry in his mouth. The fruit left a bit of a red stain on his lips, causing me to lick mine. I saw his lips turn up into a smirk, so I looked up at his eyes to see that he was watching me. Never taking his eyes off of me, he brought another bite to his mouth, then closed his lips around the fork, slowly pulling it out.

"You're such a tease," I muttered, then returned to my cake, eating the last few bites.

"I never knew it could be this fun," he commented, amusement in his tone. I walked towards him, then trapped him against the counter.

"Oh, you're having fun, are you? You like testing my self-control?" I asked, keeping my voice low and face close to his.

"Absolutely. I'm seeing how long it takes to break you," he challenged.

"And what do you plan to do when you break me?" I taunted, then grinded against him, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Hmm?"

"Kaito," he breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He tried to go in for a kiss, but I leaned back, denying him what he wanted.

"Tell me what you want, Len," I whispered to him.

"Kiss me."

I took his face in my hands before attaching our mouths, giving him what he wanted. This kiss was the best one yet. I could feel his need through his lips, and it made me elated to think that I was the only one who ever got to do this to Len. I tilted his face for a better angle, then breached his lips with my tongue, exploring his mouth. He moaned as my tongue massaged his, and he tried pushing his hips forward to rub himself against me, but I backed away without breaking the kiss, causing him to whine.

"Kaito, please..." he mumbled against my mouth, and I chuckled into the kiss before bringing my hips forward to meet his. He leaned his head back in pleasure as I continued to grind into him, and he began to pant softly. God, I wanted to touch him so bad. I wanted to watch his face contort in pleasure as I brought him to his climax with my hand.

I wanted him to beg for it.

I eased up on my grinding and brought my hands down from his face to move under his shirt and run up and down his sides. I ended up just removing his shirt so that I was free to trail my hands all around his torso. He writhed and moaned softly as my fingertips glided over his soft skin. He was an adult, yet his skin had the innocent softness of a child, even if there was muscle underneath, despite his small size.

I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back, then stopped and rested my hands on the small of his back, teasingly dipping my fingers under the waist of his pajama pants. I slipped my hands further under the waistband and gave his ass a small squeeze right as I ground against him again, causing him to cry out and shudder. For a second, I thought he had cum just from that, but he was rubbing against me again, still hard as a rock.

"Kaito, stop teasing me," he whined, his hands gripping onto my T-shirt for dear life.

"Ahh, so now you realize what it's like to be on the receiving end, do you?" I vexed, and he groaned.

"If I say I've learned my lesson, will you please just touch me already?" _There it is..._ His words were foreward, but he was blushing.

"If you ask nicely," I snickered, and he furrowed his eyebrows, giving him a look of both frustration and arousal.

"Please, Kaito, touch me," he begged, avoiding my eyes. I smirked before quickly kissing him, then I plunged my hand into the front of his pants, closing my hand around his erection. "Oh, god..." he moaned, lightly thrusting into my hand. Despite his small body, he was pretty well endowed.

I used my free hand to shove his pants down a little, making the angle of my wrist more comfortable, and giving me the view of his hardened member being worked by my fingers. His exposed flesh was mouth watering. He kept letting out soft moans, and just looking at him-flushed faced, exposed, and aroused-made me want to spill.

"Nng... You, too..." he breathed, reaching into my basketball shorts and gripping my hardened appendage. His touch sent a jolt through me, causing me to stop my motions for a second, before coming back to reality.

"Here," I muttered, stopping his hand. I pushed up against him and wrapped my fingers around both of our erections. He got the clue, and wrapped his hand around, too, then I took the lead and started moving our hands up and down our members.

His head dropped to rest on my shoulder, and he was moaning in pleasure. To add to it, I started rocking my hips, matching the movement of our hands, giving Len double friction.

"Kaito, I'm not gonna last," he said between pants, and I leaned down to kiss his neck.

"It's okay, Len, just let it out," I encouraged, and he groaned as he neared his end. He wasn't the only one about to finish, though. After a moment, we were both shooting out onto Len's bare stomach and my T-shirt, heavily panting.

"Oh my god..." Len whispered, his body relaxed and spent. I didn't really have any words. I was so elated that this happened, so I just repeatedly placed light kisses over his face and neck.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I suggested, picking him up. He wrapped his legs around me and I carried him to the bathroom, then set him down on the bathroom counter.

First, I removed my shirt and threw it in the laundry bin, then I grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink and ran it under warm water before cleaning the semen off of Len's abdomen. He looked absolutely exhausted; he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Brush your teeth and you can go to bed, okay?" I told him, wetting his toothbrush and applying paste on it for him, then handed it to him. He took it and started lazily brushing his teeth. I watched him for a moment and chuckled, then turned back to the sink to brush my own teeth.

After that was done, I picked him up again and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Do you wanna sleep in your bed or with me?" I asked.

"With you," he mumbled, barely able to keep himself awake. I stroked his hair as I took him into my room, then laid him down on the sheets. "What about the dishes?"

"I'll clean them real quick," I told him, pulling the sheets over him and leaving the room to attend to the plates.

I rinsed them quickly before placing them in the dishwasher and returning to my room. I turned off the lights and stripped down to my boxers before crawling into bed. As soon as I settled in, Len, who I had assumed was sleeping, rolled over and cuddled into my side. _I'm so happy he's finally mine._ Wrapping my arms around him, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Definitely the longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed that little taste of yaoi c; Let me know what you guys think! I seriously love writing this story, and I definitely update it faster than anything else, ever. Thank you so much to anyone who reviews, favorites, follows, or even just reads this far! You mean so much to me! I seriously can't say that enough. You guys keep me going! -Love, Bee**


End file.
